1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Related Art
A steering apparatus which transmits the output of a motor to a steering shaft (rack shaft) via a belt, is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2011-42268)). In a steering apparatus of this kind, the output of the motor is transmitted to the rack shaft via a drive pulley, a belt, a driven pulley and a ball screw, which are coupled to an output shaft of the motor. The driven pulley is fastened and fixed by bolts to a nut of the ball screw.